Real Answer
Real Answer is the Danball Senki Wars game opening. Lyrics Short Version |-|Kanji= 加速する 新時代 果てしないkは一体どこまで続くのか この先に何がある？ 不安に襲われながら 僕らを惑わす嘘に紛れて 真実が隠れている 何を信じたらいいの？ きっと迷うけれど リアルアンサーなんてきっと本当は誰もが知ってるんだ 心の声耳を澄ませと この手感じた信念を貫いた先に 光が見える |-|Romaji= kasoku suru shin jidai hateshinai kyousou wa ittai doko made tsuzuku no ka kono saki ni nani ga aru? fuan ni osowarenagara bokura wo madowasu uso ni magirete shinjitsu ga kakureteiru nani wo shinjitara ii no? kitto mayou keredo REAL ANSWER nante kitto hontou wa dare mo ga shitterunda kokoro no koe mimi wo sumase to kono te kanjita shinnen wo tsuranuita saki ni hikari ga mieru |-|Translation= Accelerate into a new age How long will this endless competition continue on for? What’s waiting for us beyond today? So we wonder, with a sense of uneasiness The truth is hidden away Within the lies that mislead us What should we believe in? Though we may confuse ourselves… The real answer lies deep in everyone’s souls Lend your ears to the voice of your heart Once we pass through the confidence that we felt in our hands We’ll be met with light Full Version Kanji= 加速する 新時代 果てしない競争は いったいどこまで続くのか この先に何がある 不安に襲われながら 僕らを惑わす嘘にまぎれて 真実が隠れている 何を信じたらいいの きっと迷うけれど Real Answerなんてきっと 本当は誰もが知ってるんだ 心の声耳を澄ませろ 本能で感じた 信念を貫いた先に 光が見える 過ちも犯さずに 何でも完璧に こなしていけるハズなんて 選ばれた特別な 存在だと信じてた 僕らは間違いを繰り返して 真実を見つけてゆく 糸口さえない謎も きっと出逢うけれど Real Answerなんてずっと この手の中に握ってたんだ 二つの瞳（め）で心に刻め ほんとうに自分は 限界を突き抜けた果てに 待っているから Real Answerなんてきっと 本当は誰もが知ってるんだ 心の声耳を澄ませろ 本能で感じた 信念を貫いた先に輝く Real Answerなんてずっと この手の中に握ってたんだ 二つの瞳（め）で心に刻め ほんとうに自分は 限界を突き抜けた果てに 待っているから |-|Romaji= kasoku suru shin jidai hateshinai kyousou wa ittai doko made tsuzuku no ka kono saki ni nani ga aru fuan ni osowarenagara bokura wo madowasu uso ni magirete shinjitsu ga kakureteiru nani wo shinjitara ii no kitto mayou keredo Real Answer nante kitto hontou wa dare mo ga shitterunda kokoro no koe mimi wo sumasero honnou de kanjita shinnen wo tsuranuita saki ni hikari ga mieru ayamachi mo okasazu ni nandemo kanpeki ni konashiteikeru hazu nante erabareta tokubetsu na sonzai dato shinjiteta bokura wa machigai wo kurikaeshite shinjitsu wo mitsuketeyuku itoguchi sae nai nazo mo kitto deau keredo Real Answer nante zutto kono te no naka ni nigittetanda futatsu no me de kokoro ni kizame hontou no jibun wa genkai wo tsukinuketa hate ni matteiru kara Real Answer nante kitto hontou wa dare mo ga shitterunda kokoro no koe mimi wo sumasero honnou de kanjita shinnen wo tsuranuita saki ni kagayaku Real Answer nante zutto kono te no naka ni nigittetanda futatsu no me de kokoro ni kizame hontou no jibun wa genkai wo tsukinuketa hate ni matteiru kara |-|Translation= Accelerate into a new age How long will this endless competition continue on for? What’s waiting for us beyond today? So we wonder, with a sense of uneasiness The truth is hidden away Within the lies that mislead us What should we believe in? Though we may confuse ourselves... The real answer lies deep in everyone’s souls Lend your ears to the voice of your heart Once we keep with the confidence we instinctively felt We’ll be met with light We used to think that we could be perfect Overcoming everything without a single fault We truly believed That we were special, that we were chosen The more we make mistakes We come closer to uncovering the truth And though we may encounter Some riddles that have no clues... The real answer is something we’re all grasping in our hands Carve it into your heart with your two eyes The real you stands beyond the limits you’ve set Waiting for you to break them The real answer lies deep in everyone’s souls Lend your ears to the voice of your heart After we keep with the confidence we instinctively felt, it’ll shine The real answer is something we’re all grasping in our hands Carve it into your heart with your two eyes The real you stands beyond the limits you’ve set Waiting for you to break them Video Category:Opening Themes Category:Game Themes